


Once Upon A Time, I Got Hit In The Face

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Injury, John has asthma, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Soccer, Swearing, andasthma and he wants to be a meteorologist bc of the windy thing, davekat mention, face injury, johnroxy - Freeform, nerds, poor baby, soccer/nerd AU, the student in the hallway is Tavros btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: This is a cute little fluff I started in creative writing and I mentiond it on my tumblr and people went nuts for it. Basically John is reading by the soccer field and Roxy accidentally hits him in the face with a ball. The result is some awkward fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is cute

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a-  
*SMACK*  
"OW!"  
John yelped as a soccer ball bounced off his face.  
"Well," he muttered looking around for his book "There goes that book."  
John looked up when he heard someone running and saw a pink and blue vaguely human shaped blob coming towards him. John realized that the blob looked like a blob and not a human because his glasses had fallen off when the ball attacked him.  
The shape stopped right in front of him and gasped "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you oka- Holy shit you're bleeding!"  
"I am?" John asked and touched his face, he saw his hand come away red.  
"Yeah, from your nose!" The shape said.  
John fumbled around the grass "I lost my glasses." he said "Do you see them anywhere?"  
"Here!" The person shouted and shoved them onto his face.  
"ACK!" John yelped.  
"Sorry!" The person squeaked.  
John looked up at the culprit and flushed. It was a girl. A very cute girl. She had shoulder length slightly curly pink hair, warm dark skin, and was wearing the schools standard blue soccer uniform.  
"Can you stand up?" She asked.  
"What? Oh! Yeah I can stand." John wobbly got to his feet said "Ta da!"  
The girl giggled and said "C'mon dude, we better take you to the nurse's office." She took his arm and dragged him towards the school.  
John squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable in the silence as they walked "So, um, I'm John by the way."  
"Roxy, Roxy Lalonde." She replied.  
"Lalonde?" John repeated "Are you by any chance related to Rose Lalonde?"  
"Yeah" Roxy said slowly "She's my cousin. Wait... Are you John Egbert?!"  
"Yes!" John exclaimed "Rose said her cousin moved here last month! This is so cool! How are you already on the team?"  
Roxy grinned "They saw all my trophies and just had to have me! The coach let me try out with all the freshmen and I blew them away!"  
"Awesome! I wish I could play a sport." John said.  
"Well why don't you?" Roxy asked.  
John shook his head "I've got asthma. My old man would have a heart attack if I had a asthma attack while being tackled or something."  
"Ah." Roxy said, nodding in understanding "Watch your step." She added as they entered the school.  
John hopped over some unlucky kids geometry binder as the turned down a hallway full of green lockers.  
"Sorry again for hitting you with that ball. Rose told me you were a nerd but I didn't think my jockness would contribute to stereotypes like that!" Roxy said with a chuckle.  
John squinted at her, confused.  
"I mean by hitting you with the ball like that, who knew it was a nerd seeking missile."  
John laughed and said "So what else did Rose tell you about me?"  
Roxy shook her head "Just that you have a terrible taste in movie, you hate cake, you love pranks, you want to become a meteorologist, and how you're best bros with Dave. The usual friend description. She never said you were this cute though." She grinned and John realized she was flirting with him! He blushed and stammered "Sh-She never mentioned that about you either! I-I mean-"  
Roxy cut him off by a snort of laughter "I, pfft, haha I'm sorry! It's just you're trying to flirt with a nosebleed and I just got the image of one of Dirk's anime girls and-" She broke off laughing again.  
John decided that he liked her laugh, it was strong and joyful and it made you want to find out what was so funny and join in.  
A freshman passed by the two, took one look at the bloody boy and the laughing girl in front of him, and absconded away.  
John turned to Roxy and saw she was still wheezing "I'm okay, I'm okay!" She gasped, laughter still bubbling out of her.  
"Hey Roxy, I think maybe we should get to the nurse's office soon, I don't want principle Scratch to see me like this."  
Roxy rolled her eyes "Ah man, that guy is such a wet blanket." She deepened her voice and said "Miss Lalonde, it is not permissible to balance soccer balls on ones head in an English class. I will let you off with a warning this time but if anymore of these activities occur, you will have to be disciplined!" She rolled her eyes again "Like he actually has any real power at this school. English is the one I hear you need to look out for. I've heard that anyone who gets an equation wrong in his class is never the same again." She made a slicing motion across her throat.  
John chuckled and said " Yeah, he's pretty bad, thats why only the smartest kids take his class, they're the only ones who can survive."  
Roxy made a gagging motion "My guidance counselor wanted me to take his class but I much prefer Ms.Mindfang's class, she not" She made a circling motion above her head "Ya know?"  
John nodded "Yeah she's cool. My favorite class is History with Mr.Mayor."  
Roxy beamed "Hey! I have him too! He's awesome!"  
John nodded again "Yeah, I mean, somehow he makes memorizing all those dates kinda fun."  
Roxy injected "And don't forget Can Town!"  
John agreed "And Can Town, who knew bringing in recycling would be so cool."  
"Yeah, his class is gonna win the contest for sure." Roxy confirmed.  
John started to reply when a shout cleaved the hallway apart.  
"JOHN YOU UNBELIEVABLE NOOK WIFF WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FACE COVERD IN BLOOD?"  
John looked up from his conversation and chirped "Hi Karkat!"  
"DON'T YOU HI ME YOU BULGE LICK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Karkat asked.  
John happily said "I was reading by the soccer field and Roxy accidentally hit me in the face with a ball."  
"WELL IF YOU WERE CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET HIT BY A BALL THEN YOU DESERVED IT ASSHOLE."  
John laughed "Yeah, I guess I should have been paying attention."  
"Wait a sec, who's this guy?" Roxy asked pointing at Karkat.  
"Karkat? He's my friend! We've known each other forever!"  
"Wait," Roxy said "Aren't you Dave's bf?"  
Karkat blushed "YES, I, BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING COSMIC CURSE OF THE SPACE GODS, AM THAT IRONIC SHITSTORMS FUCKSPONGE OF A BOYFRIEND."  
"Aww!" Roxy gushed, "I knew I recognized you! Theres a selfie of you guys as his phone background! He talks about you quite a bit too!"  
Karkat, clearly embarrassed, stutterd "Y-YEAH, THAT SOUNDS LIKE HIM, ROMANTIC DOUCHBAG."  
John grinned and said "I think the fencing team practice is almost over, you should go say hi."  
Karkat looked at his watch "YEAH, I THINK I'LL DO THAT." He turned towards the gym and said "BYE NOOKLICK! BYE ROXY!"  
John waved "Bye Karkat!" and then turned to Roxy "I guess we should really get going, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded."  
Roxy nodded and practically dragged John the rest of the way.  
When they got there Ms.Paint took one look at John and called his father to come pick him up.  
She nodded at Roxy when she got off the phone "Thank you miss Lalonde, you can go."  
Roxy glanced worriedly at John.  
"I'm okay, you don't have to miss anymore practice because of me."  
She nodded sadly but suddenly brightened up. "Give me your phone!" She commanded. John handed her his phone and watched her type something in.  
"Now you have my number, I'll put yours in mine and text you latter!"  
She then waved goodbye and jogged back out to the field.  
John looked down at his phone and saw she had made her contact "Roxy The Foxy Lalonde"

__________________________________  
RL- heyy jobn  
RL- *john

**Author's Note:**

> See my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shaelthefangirl  
> I will love you forever!  
> And don't forget to comment!


End file.
